


Don’t you want to know?

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypseverse Michael Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Now with a chapter 2!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Apocalypse-world Michael has Castiel captured and takes the time to tell him something important.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“It’s really a shame, I had to take him from you.” Michael said, his voice low and dangerous. He walked slowly towards Castiel as he spoke, tilting his head in a way that told Castiel he was looking though Dean’s thoughts. “He loved you, you know.”

“You lie,” Castiel growled, clenching his fists and wishing he had his angel blade, though there was no way he could have stabbed Michael while he was possessing Dean. Knowing this, Michael walked closer, carrying himself with an air of superiority.

“Hardly,” Michael whispered, close enough for Castiel to feel his breath on his face. “Oh, if you could hear the things he thought about you... it’s disgusting, really how far gone he was on you.” He let out a harsh chuckle. “You should have heard him scream when I put him back in purgatory. When he thought he had lost you again...” 

Traitorous tears prickled at the edges of Castiel’s eyes, but he swiftly blinked them away. 

“He’s quiet now.” An ominous beat of silence.

“Don’t you wonder what happened to him?”

Castiel looked into what had once been Dean’s eyes, once vibrant and shining, now cold and dark. A cruel grin pasted itself across Dean’s face.

“Don’t you want to know?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought I was done with this, but someone commented, and I got Inspired. I don't know if this was what you wanted, but here ya go!

Dean is floating. He doesn’t know where, and it this point he’s beyond caring. Exhaustion pulls at his thoughts, ripping them away until he can’t remember what or who he was thinking about. He can’t open his eyes, or maybe his eyes are open and he just can’t see.

Maybe it’s dark. There’s no way of knowing.

All he knows is that sometimes, if he pushes the shadows away far enough, he can see blue.

He’s sick, too. The illness is unknown to him, but there’s no other explanation for how he feels. Something is wrong with him—his body isn’t his own. There’s a virus inside of him, it has control, and needs to be driven out. But he can’t do it on his own.

Dean doesn’t even know if he has friends or family. If he did, he put had forced himself to forget them—probably to protect them from whatever is in here with him. He had a brother, maybe, and though he can’t remember what he looked like, he’d know him if he saw him. There was someone else, too. A friend? A boyfriend?

He can’t remember, but misses them all the same.

He thinks he blinks, but it’s hard to tell in the dark. Nothing changes. Noise rumbles in from somewhere that isn’t where Dean is. It sounds like voices. Whatever keeps him trapped here has been able to block out a lot, but he can’t seem to silence everything. Sometimes Dean catches snatches of conversation—things he thinks should mean something to him, but don’t.

_…loved you…”_

_“…Stopped fighting…”_

_“Don’t you want to know?”_

Things go silent for a moment, and even though he’s barely aware, Dean knows something is about to go down. He would hold his breath if he was in control of his lungs.

Something screams. Loudly. Dean wants to scream, too. His ears hurt, and it feels like someone burst his eardrums. The next thing he knows, he’s not floating, but falling, faster and faster, and there’s no end in sight.

Shouts and flashes of light—blue and red—are everywhere, and after so long without real sound or noise, Dean feels both blinded and deafened.

_What’s happening?_

Pain flashes though where Dean’s body should be, and he wants to shout, but can’t. He’s still falling, and there’s nothing but pain and shouting and he hurts he hurts he _hurts—_

_“Get out of him.”_

Whatever is in control of Dean shrieks and thrashes, and suddenly, Dean can see. It’s just for a moment, but he can see dark hair and a tan coat and _blue._ The blue is someone’s eyes, he realizes.

_Cas._

_Castiel._

Then it’s gone, and Dean is plunged into darkness again. The roaring stops, and he can feel something wet and hot pulsing from his throat. _Blood._

Dean would gasp if he was able to, but can’t. Whatever keeps him here seems to have had enough. He’s trying to kill Dean. Dean can’t move; he can barely think. He doesn’t want to die.

_“Get. Out.”_

Dean hits the ground, and his eyes fly open.

***

He sits up instantly, on instinct. Suddenly he’s on his side—and _god,_ his ribs must be _shattered—_ dry heaving and coughing up mouthfuls of bile and blood and then dry heaving again, his throat raw. He’s still choking, his bones on fire, when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

His _real_ shoulder, because he can feel and breathe and _holy shit what’s happening?_ He gasps again, and can feel his shattered bones knitting back together, his broken skin mending, and his mind rewiring as he comes back online. The pain has stopped now, but he aches everywhere. He looks up, eyes blurry, and sees blue. His voice fails him, so he prays instead.

_Cas?_

“Hello, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
